Lo Que Siempre He Querido
by FabriHero99
Summary: MI primer fanfic espero les guste. Después del baile serena esta muy triste por no haber bailado con el chico de sus sueños pero lo que no sabe es que el le hará pasar un día que no olvidara
Hola lectores de fanfiction esta es mi primera historia asi que espero la disfruten.

Lo que siempre he querido

Despues del baile serena esta muy triste por no haber podido bailar con el chico que queria pero este al ver esto le hara pasar un dia que recordara.

Serena habia salido del centro Pokemon hacia un parque despues de que el baile acabo pero estaba muy triste por una razon en la que no sabia que hacer.

SERENA (POV)

Porque tuvo que pasar esto yo pensaba que hoy seria un dia muy especial y lo fue Evee evoluciono y gane la batalla doble con Ash pero la verdad me hubiera gustado bailar con el hubiera sido muy lindo, pero no fue asi,oh Ash y eso que tenia pensado decirte lo que siento por ti.

FIN DE SERENA (POV).

Pero lo que ella no sabia es que Ash la habia seguido a donde estaba ella y estaba preocupado por no saber porque estaba triste asi que se acerco adonde ella estaba.

ASH: Serena ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto el chico.

SERENA: Oh hola ash, si, estoy bien - Dijo ella intentando ocultar su tristeza.

Pero Ash no estaba convencido del todo asi que le volvio a preguntar

ASH: Segura que estas bien? - Le pregunto mirandola a los ojos que para el eran muy bonitos.

Serena se sonrojo al ver que el chico que tanto queria la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos asi que decidio responderle de manera sincera.

SERENA: Ah, esta bien te sere sincera no estoy bien. - Le dijo ella con un poco de miedo.

ASH: ¿Porque? Por favor dime - Le dijo el.

Asi que armandose de valor, Serena, le confeso el porque de su estado de animo.

SERENA: Es porque no pude bailar contigo la verdad yo queria bailar contigo.

ASH: ¡Vaya! ¿Enserio? - Le pregunto un poco sorprendido Ash.

SERENA: Si es la verdad es lo que siempre he querido.

A Ash le sorpendio tanto lo que dijo que se le ocurrio algo para que ya no este triste porque no le gustaba verla asi.

ASH: MMM... Serena que te parece si damos un paseo tu y yo solos ¿que dices?

A Serena le sorprendio mucho ese gesto de parte del azabache asi que le respondio.

SERENA: Claro que si ash vamos. - Le respondio con una bella sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo.

ASH: Bueno esta bien vamos. - Dijo el azabache.

ASH(POV)

Vaya, la verdad Serena se mejor con su sonrisa y con el vestido que uso en el baile se veia preciosa, y la verdad yo tambien queria bailar con ella ,tal vez le diga pronto lo que he empezado a sentir por ella,asi que aqui estoy decidido.

FIN DE ASH (POV)

Asi que ambos jovenes fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad avisando a Clemont y Bonnie que regresarian despues al centro Pokemon.

Ash penso que seria mejor que ella decididiera que hacer para poder sentirse mejor asi que le pregunto.

ASH: Y Serena ¿que quisieras hacer?

SERENA: Pues la verdad quisiera ir a una tienda de ropa que visite porque vi un conjunto de ropa que me gusto mucho pero no se si quieras ir. - Le dijo la joven Peli-miel a su amor secreto.

ASH: Si eso te hace sentir mejor vamos quiero verte feliz. - Le dijo el un poco apenado.

SERENA: Oh, gracias ash. - Le respondio un poco sonrojada la chica

Asi que los 2 fueron a la tienda de ropa que la chica queria ir a visitar nuevamente ,asi que despues de unos minutos llegaron a su destino y Serena le pregunto a la vendedora si tenian la ropa que a ella le habia gustado asi que cuandose la dieron le dijo a su acompañante.

SERENA: Oye ash ¿me podrias esperar por favor? es que me quiero probar la ropa.

ASH: Claro no te preocupes yo te espero.

Asi que serena fue a los probadores a ponerse la ropa que habia elegido, despues de unos minutos ya tenia el conjunto puesto, asi que salio a donde estaba ash y le dijo.

SERENA: Oye ash ¿como me veo?

Y ahi estaba ella la chica de pelo corto ( o largo como lo quieran ustedes) con el siguente conjunto: Una blusa negra con el simbolo de un corazon en medio, Unos jeans de mesclilla que se ajustaron a su figura, y unos tenis depirtivos azules que combinaban con todo.'''

Y al joven Ash se quedo muy sorprendido a ver a su amiga con ese atuendo asi que le dijo.

ASH: Serena no solo estas bonita ¡ESTAS PRECIOSA! - Le dijo un poco sonrojado ash a la linda chica.

Serena se sonjoro bastante despues de oir la respuesta de Ash, y se puso muy feliz que corrio a abrazarlo.

SERENA: Oh ash me hiciste muy feliz con eso que dijiste gracias. - le dijo ella al chico abrazandolo.

ASH: Por nada serena jejeje - le respondio el correspondiendo el abrazo. Luego el dijo en su mente-Realmente me gusta serena creo que es hora de hacer algo arriesgado.

Asi que serena se dejo la nueva ropa puesta porque le habia gustado mucho despues los 2 regresaron al parque en donde habia empezado su cita por asi decirlo, y ya ahi ash le pregunto.

ASH: Y dime serena ¿ya estas mejor? - Le pregunto ash a la peli-miel.

SERENA: Si ash gracias por esta linda tarde junto a ti. - Le respondio ella.

ASH: Serena tengo que decirte algo.

SERENA:SI ash dime que pasa.

ASH: Tu me has apoyado desde que nos volvimos a ver y la verdad gracias a ti he superado todos los retos que kalos me ha lanzado y en el baile te veias preciosa- la toma de las manos y le dice- por eso te digo que me gustas mucho eres asombrosa.- Le dijo apenado a serena.

Serena se sonroja a mas no poder y muy feliz abraza a ash y le dice.

SERENA: oh ash eso es algo mas que siempre he querido oir de ti, te amo mucho. - dijo ella muy sonrojada y feliz.

ASH: Me alegra oir eso por eso serena ¿quieres ser mi novia? - le pregunto a la bella joven.

SERENA : si ash claro que quiero ser tu novia.

Despues los 2 se dieron un beso tierno que mostraba que se amaban de verdad y eso es lo que ellos siempre han querido.

Despues del beso regresaron al centro pokemon y les dieron la noticia a Clemont y Bonnie y ellos se pusieron muy contentos.

Asi que esta historia tiene una leccion si te gusta alguien arriesgate por ella para verla felos porque es lo que hara Ash ahora para proteger a su novia.

FIN

Bueno espero les haya gustado poner en los comentarios sus sugerencias y quejas jejeje para poder mejorar; en mi BIO encontraran una lista de las parejas que me gustan asi que si quieren que escriba alguna historia sobre ellas haganmelo saber.

Habran historias nuevas cada semana asi que pasenla bien y expresense como quieran se depide FABRIHERO99.


End file.
